Cupidon, cet abruti, ce gueux, ce sagouin, ce merveilleux être
by MefaitAccompli
Summary: L'amour est un sentiment imprévisible qui vous tombe dessus -POUF comme ça, comme par magie. Et la plupart du temps, son arrivée n'est ni attendue, ni désirée. Parfois même extravagante. Mais que se passe t-il quand une flèche d'amour atteint Severus Snape et qu'il s'éprend d'une fille... comment dire.. folle ? Je crois pouvoir affirmer que cette année ne sera pas calme à Poudlard.


Bonjour les moldus !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui viens se promener dans mon esprit depuis quelques jours déjà. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer, blablabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

ENJOY !

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

La sonnerie stridente résonna dans l'orphelinat tout entier. Le bruit des pieds qui se posent lourdement sur le sol au lever du lit résonna dans les couloirs froid et stériles qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplir d'élèves en uniforme qui marchaient d'un pas discipliné en direction du réfectoire.

Seule, dans un dortoir inconfortable, une jeune fille profitait encore de l'inconfort de son lit. Ses yeux papillonnants dans l'obscurité, elle était toujours plongée dans la douce torpeur du monde imaginaire qu'elle venait de quitter. Quitter ? Vraiment ? En réalité, elle était toujours plongée dans ce monde qui n'existait que dans sa tête et qui rendait la réalité plus belle, plus colorée. Lentement, elle s'étira, ses pieds butant contre le métal froid de la structure du lit. Enfin, ses pieds nus effleurèrent le sol glacé et elle se dirigea vers sa penderie, saisissant son uniforme qu'elle enfila. Ses chaussures à la main, la jeune orpheline franchit la porte du dortoir et s'élança dans le couloir, courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à une lourde porte fermée à clef. S'emparant du pendentif dissimulé sous ses vêtements, elle saisit la clef qui y pendait et enclencha la serrure. La triste porte s'effaça au profit d'un jardin fleurit dans lequel la jeune fille se précipita, virevoltant autours des arbres fleuris avant de se laisser tomber au sol, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le ciel avec un émerveillement enfantin. Finalement, elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe humide de rosée matinale et cueillit quelques fleurs qu'elle déposa dans ses cheveux, organisées de tel sorte qu'elles formaient une couronne sur la chevelure rousse et bouclée de la jeune fille.

Soudainement, un crissement retentit dans la cours, rompant l'harmonie de se moment passé de solitude. L'orpheline se releva, braquant l'océan de son regard sur la silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'avançait vers elle. Curieuse, elle s'approcha précautionneusement de l'homme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait des visiteurs à l'Orphelinat, et encore moins des visiteurs aussi étrangement vêtus.

« Si vous chercher l'église, vous faite fausse route. »

Sa voix cristalline retentit, faisant s'immobiliser l'homme qui fusilla la jeune fille du regard.

« Je cherche la directrice. »

La phrase tranchante et glacée écorcha les oreilles de l'orpheline qui haussa les épaules et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul après tout, elle n'était pas une guide touristique. Cependant, il semblait attendre son aide, au vu de l'air impatient et furieux qui se formait sur son visage pale.

« Pourquoi restez vous donc ici si vous cherchez la directrice? Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas moi. »

Cela paraissait plutôt comique comme idée, cette jeune fille aux cheveux indomptables couronné de fleurs et au visage mutin, dépenaillée et pieds nu, juchée dans son arbre, directrice d'un orphelinat ?! L'homme parut devenir plus furieux qu'il ne l'était avant.

« Figurez-vous, petite idiote, que je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que vous puissiez être un personnage important, que ce soit dans cet établissement, ou dans un autre d'ailleurs. Maintenant, conduisez moi à la directrice. »

Si la jeune fille en fut blessée, elle ne laissa qu'un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Ses doigts pales s'agitèrent en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit, comme animée par sa propre volonté. Puis, les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient la pelouse s'élevèrent dans les airs et se déposèrent sur le carrelage stérile de l'orphelinat.

« Bon voyage, petit Poucet. »

Son rire cristallin retentit une fois de plus, et l'homme eu un instant l'impression de s'adresser à une fée, une fée particulièrement énervante.

Cependant, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille en question, l'intrus ne sembla pas surpris par sa démonstration de magie qui aurait dû faire fuir n'importe quelle personne normal. Mais visiblement ce visiteur n'était pas normal, puisqu'un rictus triomphant tordit ses lèvres fines.

« Je crois, miss Spleen, que l'heure est venue pour votre misérable personne de faire vos bagages et de quitter cet orphelinat. »

Gracieusement, la jeune fille bondit de sa branche et s'approcha de l'inconnu, légèrement surprise de ce changement de programme et de l'usage de son nom. L'homme ne lui semblait pourtant pas familier. Comment la connaissait-il ?

« Vous ne désirez plus voir la directrice ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard haineux, comme si sa question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Votre perspicacité n'a aucune limite à ce que je vois. J'ai trouvé ce que l'on m'a envoyé chercher, alors prenez vos affaires en vitesse, je ne tolérerais pas de jouer le rôle de votre nounou plus longtemps. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune fille pour regrouper ses affaires et les fourrer dans une valises marron usée par les années. L'homme en noir tendit son bras à l'orpheline qui le saisit avec hésitation. L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus.

« C'EST TROP BIEN !, » s'exclama la fille lorsqu'ils réapparurent devant une imposante grille et que la nausée qui l'avait envahie lors du transport eu quitté son esprit. « Vous pourriez rentrer dans un cirque en tant que magicien ! Les enfants adoreraient ! »

L'homme semblait particulièrement excédé par l'attitude puérile de la jeune fille. Deux de ses doigts pinçaient l'arrête de son nez tandis que les autres serraient fermement sa baguette magique que l'on pouvait distinguer sous ses manches noires, comme s'il se retenait d'envoyer un sort à la figure de sa compagne de route.

« Fermez là. » murmura t-il d'une voix glacée et lasse.

La jeune fille sembla surprise, tellement surprise qu'elle pila net, observant les alentours, ses yeux écarquillé.

« Mais qui donc ? » demanda t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de s'arrêter, regardant la fille comme s'il elle était particulièrement stupide.

« Votre bouche, petite abrutie. »

Si elle resta un instant interdite, la jeune fille rattrapa bien vite son silence en explosant de rire.

« C'est marrant ça ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui donnait un nom d'objet aux parties du corps des autres. »

Et là, sur le visage pourtant impassible de l'homme, apparut une expression de stupeur saisissante.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » murmura t-il de sa voix veloutée, ses lèvres fines remuant à peine.

« Par contre c'est vrai que votre phrase était relativement étrange. C'est vrai, mes lèvres sont là depuis que je suis née, elle ne sont pas apparues soudainement. Vous ne les aviez pas remarquées ? »

« Cette conversation est absurde. » trancha t-il, bien décidé à se murer dans un silence de plomb.

« Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'est pas ! Vous avez dit : Ferme est là, donc je vous ai demandez qui était Ferme et vous m'avez dit que c'était ma bouche ! Vous croyez que je peux appeler vos cheveux..ahem... Huile ? Et vos dents citron ? Et vos yeux...Euh... Vos yeux je crois que je les appellerais masque. »

Voyant que l'homme feignait de ne pas l'entendre, elle abandonna la conversation et concentra son regard bleuté sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense château. Un vieil homme les y attendait, une longue barbe blanche se déroulant devant lui comme les tapis rouges devant les stars, un manteau violet recouvert d'étoiles couvrant son corps.

« Ah ! Severus, je savais bien que vous parviendriez à nous amener Miss Spleen. » s'exclama t-il avec chaleur. « Miss Spleen, je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Je ne vous présente pas Severus... Mais venez, allons nous installer dans mon bureau, nous y seront beaucoup plus à l'aise pour discuter ! »

La jeune fille les suivit, sautillant derrière eux, s'extasiant sur chacune des choses que son regard croisait sous le regard bienveillant du directeur. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui dut attendre que la jeune fille se calme avant de pouvoir commencer à lui parler.

« Bien, j'imagine que Severus vous a expliqué qui vous étiez et qui nous étions et pourquoi nous vous avons amené ici. » supposa le vieillard en fixant l'homme en noir qui eu un rictus sarcastique.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Le directeur fusilla l'homme du regard.

« Excusez le, il n'est pas encore sociabilisé. Mais veuillez commencer, présentez vous je vous pris. »

La jeune fille pouffa et adressa à l'inconnu nommé Severus un regard amusé.

« Je m'appelle Alice. Alice Spleen. Je ne connais pas ma date de naissance exact, mais mon anniversaire est le 22 décembre, jour ou j'ai atterrie à l'orphelinat. J'avais à peine quelques mois. Donc, j'ai environ 16 ans. »

« Enchanté, Alice. J'imagine que tu as du, depuis ton enfance, constater qu'il t'arrivait des phénomènes étranges, inexplicables que... »

Le dénommé Severus intervint, coupant la parole à son aîné.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est plutôt capable de maîtriser sa magie, même sans baguette. »

Dumbledore lança à Eileen un regard mi surpris mi admirateur.

« Comme j'allais te le dire, tu es donc une sorcière, dotée de pouvoir magique généralement maîtrisable grâce à une baguette, comme tous les élèves de cette école. »

Alice l'écoutait en silence, ses yeux bleus captivés par son récit, brillants d'une lumière éblouissante.

« Cependant, d'après ce que Severus m'a dit, tu es capable de maîtriser ta magie, donc tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal à rattraper le retard que tu as par rapport aux autres élèves qui eux, sont là depuis leurs onze ans. »

Alice n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle ne semblait ni surprise, ni étonnée de ce qu'elle apprenait, mais la joie se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Au fait, Severus est professeur dans cette école, il enseigne les potions. Je te demande donc de l'appeler Professeur Snape, s'il te plaît. Il va t'emmener faire tes achats pour la rentrer et il t'aidera à rattraper ton retard en potion pendant ces grandes vacances. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons te repartir dans une des quatre maisons qui divisent les élèves de Poudlard.

Dumbledore agita la main vers une immense armoire qui trônait dans la pièce et un vieux chapeau miteux en sorti et se posa sur l'épaisse chevelure rousse de la jeune fille.

« Hummmm... » fit la voix du chapeau, faisant sursauter Alice. « Je vois que nous avons à faire à une jeune personne contradictoire hein ! Je pourrais te mettre à Gryffondor, tu es courageuse, cependant, tu es très loyale aussi, alors Poufsouffle te conviendrais également. Cependant, tu es rusée, très rusée et tu as une attirance pour le côté sombre, tu t'en sortirais à merveille à Serpentard. Mais je vois aussi que tu es intelligente et rêveuse, Serdaigle serait ravie de t'accueillir. Ahem... Tu es inclassable. Je te laisse choisir. »

Surprise, Alice ne savait que choisir. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces maisons ! Son regard bleu affronta la noirceur dédaigneuse de celui de Snape. Alors, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son choix fut fait.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » brailla le chapeau.


End file.
